


texting mix up

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Miscommunication, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Jon Kent gets a text from his boyfriend and thinks he knows what Damian wants





	texting mix up

Jon Kent stared out the window of his 10th grade social studies class. He wasn’t really paying attention. It didn’t matter Mr. Henderson had been teaching this class since the dawn of time, and it didn’t seem like he’d updated his lesson plan since the 80s. Jon flicked his eyes over at the balding old teacher, but he was still writing on what had to be the very last chalkboard in the school. Jon sighed and looked back out the window, idly using his super vision to pick out birds miles up in the sky.

Jon gave a little start as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text and almost at once Jon knew who it was from. He had lots of friends but they were all in school, they might text him from school, but it was much more likely to be his boyfriend. At 17 Damian should have been a senior in high school. However Damian Wayne didn’t do school, Jon rolled his eyes at the very thought of how Damian talked about going to school. 

Jon glanced up at Mr. Henderson but the old man was fully engrossed in his notes. Jon reached into his pocket and fished out his phone flipping it over and toggling the button on the side that lit up the screen and read.

Damian: I want your duck

Jon stared at the message confused. The Kent Farm raised chickens but there weren’t any ducks on the farm. Unless it was a typo Jon thought his brows knit together, what could Damian had meant to say? Jon’s eyes went wide as it clicked in his head what his boyfriend myst have wanted to say. He sat up straighter looking around suddenly worried someone was reading over his shoulder. None of his classmates were looking at him and Mr. Henderson was still droning on about the cotton gin. 

Jon looked back at the message staring at it for a long time before punching the button that turned off the screen and stuffing the phone back in his pocket hastily. He looked straight ahead sitting stiffly trying to control his breathing and stuff down the rising panic. Sure he and Damian had talked about it when they’d started dating a few months ago. It had been a kind of vague talk sure, but Jon thought they’d agree to wait. Damian had seemed okay with it at the time, but Damian was older, 17 to Jon’s 15 maybe he was tired of waiting.

Jon nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and almost ran from the classroom. Gym was good because mostly Jon had to run and jump and do stuff that meant he couldn’t think about it. Every down minute though Jon’s mind wondered to the problem. Sure he knew the general mechanics of it, he was a teenage boy after all he’d watched porn, even if he wasn’t totally sure how realistic it was. His mom had given him a birds and bees speech when he was 11, and a revised one when he came out to her when he was 13. He’d done his best to block out both of those horribly awkward talks.

Jon had to quickly stop thinking about who would play what role to keep from getting embarrassed in front of most of his gym class, his shorts weren’t very forgiving. Jon was terrified as he headed to lunch, he was sure he wouldn’t be any good at it. Damian would be disappointed, it’d be awkward and what if it hurt, or worse if he hurt Damian. He honestly had no idea what Damian liked. Jon slumped down on a seat at an empty table, he needed the whole lunch break to think about this. He’d barely taken out his sandwich when Leslie plunked her food tray down in front of him.

“Okay Jon what’s eating you, you got that face on” She said as she sat down. “What? nothing!” Jon did his best to look indignant. Leslie looked at him and blew her blonde hair out of his face. “It’s the boyfriend again isn’t it” She said before picking up the lunch room pizza and taking a bite. “What! No!” Jon did his best to puff himself up. She just raised and eyebrow and he deflated. “Maybe” he admitted in a quiet voice. “Okay so what is it?” She asked her mouth full. 

“uh I think he might want to do… stuff, together” Jon looked away feeling his cheeks burn, he’d always been very bad at talking about this kind of thing. “Hm” Leslie said “okay what’s the problem?” Jon spluttered. Then he stopped, after all his worrying he found that, really all that stuff didn’t bug him that much, he kind of wanted to. He’d always assumed his first time would be with Damian, vaguely he’d figured it’d happen before the end of the school year. “I… he was really kinda blunt about it, you know?” Jon looked at his friend who nodded. “Just, I want it to be special? it made me feel like… a side of meat” Leslie nodded again. 

“I get that” she said considering him. “Jon you’re a prince, and he better know that”

“ah shut up” Jon said waving away her teasing. “No really, you tell him that if he wants the goods you need some, consideration. But hey no one is perfect, cut him a break he’s a boy and you guys suck with feelings, I bet he just couldn’t figure out a better way of putting it” Jon thought about it. Damian was famous for saying the wrong thing, for being too blunt. Leslie was right, Damian wouldn’t have thought how it sounded it, he just was clueless that way. Jon let out a sigh “thanks you’re a life saver” He said. “I know it, so you gonna talk to him?” 

“uh” Jon felt a cold sweat break out. “come on text him” she pushed. “Okay!” Jon fished out his phone and texted “Come over this afternoon” His parents would both be away in case Damian really wanted it to happen right away. Jon prayed he didn’t. 

Jon sat nervously in his room, he was sitting on the bed bunching the sheets in his fists over and over. He’d checked 8 times that the box of condoms his dad insisted he have was still in his underwear draw along with an unopened bottle of lube. Damian waked in looking totally cool, how can he look so claim? Jon thought desperately. Jon patted the spot next to him on the bed and Damian sat down and leaned in for a kiss. Jon took a sharp in take of breath and held up his hand, it couldn’t start already! He thought in a panic.

Damian looked at him confused. Jon cleared his throat “uh Damian? could you um.. I got something to say and it’s gonna be hard so could you just let me get it all out before you say anything?” Damian looked worried now but nodded. “um okay, thanks” Jon went on “So you’re really important to me. I love you, and yeah I know we’re young and all that stuff but I think, right now I want to be with you for the rest of my life. A part of that is um..” Jon felt himself blushing and had to look away from Damian to go on “having sex” he managed. “And they’re no one I’d rather do that for the first time with then you. But your text, um, it was… I know you can be blunt and you’re not really a touchy feely kinda guy. But I think I need that stuff, at least for this, I mean if you can be… uh romantic? then sure we can do that but you need to know that’s really important to me.” 

Jon looked back at Damian who had a look of total confusion and bewilderment on his face. “What?” Jon said feeling a panic rise, had he messed everything up? “Kent” Damian said very slowly “what are you talking about?” Jon blinked a few times. “Your text” he said digging out his phone and flashing the message at Damian. “It’s a typo” Damian said flatly. “well yeah I thought that duck was a typo for… that you wanted my umm dick” Jon whispered the last looking around like they weren’t alone. “Truck” Damian said still in a flat voice. “What?” Jon looked at his boyfriend confused. “I was asking to barrow your parent’s truck” Damian said with a slight smile “Grayson and Todd need it for a project” 

Jon’s face burned “you mean you don’t want to…” Damian laughed “I mean not right at this moment in time my love” He said. Jon slumped forward and buried his face into Damian’s shoulder “Oh thank god” he mumbled and Damian laughed again rubbing Jon’s back in small circles.


End file.
